Perfectly His
by LGBTPheonixRider
Summary: Its raining hard and Kevin forgot his key...what will happen when a certain sockhead lends him a hand? ONESHOT (let me know if you want more) KevinXEdd Kevedd


The rain poured heavily against the cul de sac as the thunder and lightning screamed above it. It had been a while since the cul de sac had such a downpour and The students of Peach Creek High School did not care for it one bit. It was less then a week til summer yet the weather denied them any ease, forcing them to cling to umbrellas and running as fast as they could to get out of the rain.

Kevin was no exception, he had rode all the way home on his bike, his body cold and soaked from the long ride from the high school. He pulled up to his house at the corner of the cul de sac and jumped off his bike, walking along side the bike and positioning it against his house before making a break for the porch.

Kevin cursed under his breath as his whole body shook from the cold. His hand reached for the doorknob and twisted quickly, thinking about the warm shower that waited for him. But as he pushed expecting the door to open he nearly hit face first against the door. Kevin frowned as realization crossed his features. He completely forgot his parents weren't going to be home til late. With that thought crossing his mind he felt a sting of worry hit him as he knew he didnt grab his house key this morning. Cussing to himself again for remembering his key he took a deep breath, trying to hold onto hope as he looked under the pot near the door for the spare key. His heart sank as the empty slot under the pot just smiled up at him.

His parents werent home and the spare key missing, he had no way to get into his house. Damn, what was he going to do now? luckly on the porch he was out of the rain but the wind was catching up and freezing him to the bone. His body gave another shake as the wind pushed at him.

He sighed and sat down on the bench in front of his house, unsure of what to do. He knew the windows were locked and the garage was too. His mind started to go through possible solutions, using the rest of the hope that he had left.

He sat and shivered in silence, contemplating his options. "good heavens, kevin! What are you doing? you'll catch a cold out here!" Eddward called out. Kevin looked up in surprise, seeing the shorter boy standing there.

Double D stood at the other side of the street from Kevin, he must have glanced out the window and saw him, because he looked confused and was a bit out of breath. Not to mention the boy was wearing a loose sweater and sweat pants instead of his normal buisness casual attire he wore at school. Eddward tensed as the wind pushed against his small body, the large umbrella moving with the wind but was large enough to keep the nerdy boy dry even with the wind. "I can't get inside, I forgot what I did with my damn key." Kevin snipped, his anger pointed at himself more then anything.

Eddward seemed to contemplate something for a moment before speaking. "Well you can't just sit out here! Why don't you come over and get out of the cold? I know i'm not your company of choice but-" kevin smirked and stood up.

"no, that'd be rad. Thanks." Kevin replied as he ran over to Double D, who extended the umbrella out to cover them both as they walked back to his home.

Kevin looked over at Edd as they walked up to his house. He had a bright friendly smile as he fixed his hat with his free hand. Kevin always wondered what was under that hat. But there were bigger things he wondered about with Double D.

Truth was he has a huge crush on the brainiac. He has been interested in the nerdy boy since he forced eddy to kiss Edd, it was only then he realized as he laughed, he suddenly had something grow in the pit of his stomach, and when he stopped laughing he realized that he was jealous that Eddy got to kiss him. Kevin at the time could'nt believe he had interest in one of those dweebs.

He tried to deny the fact that he liked Edd by dating Naz. Which worked as well as one of Eddy's scams because of the fact that Naz caught him staring at Edd almost every day of their relationship. She ended up confronting him gently about his interest in Eddward and both decided on a mutual break up. He was thankful that Naz was understanding and even to this day still stays his friend. In fact, Naz is the only one to know about him wanting to be with Eddward.

Since then things had been really confusing. He had no idea on how to go about getting Double D to be with him. He was pretty good at picking up chicks but this was a whole different element. Even now as he walked with him, he was fighting with himself on the whole thing.

When they reached the door they both stepped inside. Eddward turned as he shook out the umbrella outside before putting it away and closing the door behind him. "welcome to my humble abode, kevin." edd greated cheerfully. "would you like to take a refreshing warm shower?" Edd offered. Kevin immediately perked up at the word shower.

"that'd be cool, do you have any spare clothes I could borrow?" Kevin asked, motioning to his soaked clothes. He couldn't wait to get out of them for they clung to his skin uncomfortably.

"certainly! Follow me and I will take you to my shower." Kevin nodded and followed him up the stairs. Edd started to carry a conversation by himself, speaking about the day his shower was 'out of order' and how much he understood what kevin must be feeling. He couldn't help but stare as Double D walked up the stairs, his hips moving side to side slowly. Even in those baggy sweats Edd had a fine ass. When they reached the top of the stairs Kevin quickly looked back up, trying hard to concentrate. Double D opened the door to the bathroom and moved to the side, so Kevin could step inside. "towels are on the left, feel free to use any of our guest toiletries. They are located on the bottom shelf below the towels,"Edd instructed. Kevin smirked as Double D proudly named the supplies he had aligned and ready for usage. Kevin nodded along, enjoying listening to the boy list off his options. One he had finished he bit a short farewell before walking to his bedroom. Kevin watched as Double D walked, God he wished he could just scoop up the shorter boy into his arms without worrying about being pushed away.

With a sigh he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He wasn't surprised by how clean everything was, Edd was known to be a clean freak. the bathroom was perfectly tidy without a single item in disaray. He couldn't say the same for his place. His sister wrecked the bathroom as if it were her own throne and not the whole family's bathroom. Just the thought made him envy Double D having his own bathroom.

He opened the curtain and pulled off his clothes and hat then set them on top of the toilet. It felt weird to be naked in someone else's bathroom. Especially his crushes bathroom of all people. He tried to shake off the feeling as he turned the faucet and waited til the water turned hot before stepping in and closing the curtain.

The water felt so good against his cold skin, he let out a long comforting sigh as he ran his hand through his red hair and placed his face under the warm spray. Kevin could feel his muscles untense and relax. He stood under the hot spray as his mind wandered. He wished he could drag Eddward in the shower with him and ravish the short boy as the water poured over the both of them. This wasn't the first time he had fantisized about the shorter boy. He only wished he could take it further then fantacies.

When Kevin was done he stepped out of the shower and walked over to the towels, drying himself off and ruffling his hair before wrapping it around his hips. The damp towel clinged to his skin as he headed out of the bathroom, and when he turned he saw Double D heading over his way holding a clean folded pair of clothes in his hands.

Edd was walking towards the door, looking down at the folded clothes, rearanging them before He looked up. Edd's mouth dropped and his eyes widened, at the sight. Edd couldn't believe what he was seeing. There stood a almost naked Kevin, his toned muscles glistening as the water slid down his front. Edd was blushing ear to ear from the sight. The nerdy boy began to shake and he quickly shut his eyes, ducking his head as he held out his arms as far as they could go, the clothes dangling from his shaking hands."good lord kevin, you are nearly naked!" Edd squealed nervously.

Kevin grinned widely and lifted an eyebrow with interest. He liked this side of edd. He had never seen him blush like that before, especially not towards him. "chill out, dork. Thanks for the duds." He said as he took hold of the clothes and couldn't help but chuckle as edd kept his eyes completely shut and refused to move. Kevin took the clothes back to the bathroom, a grin wide on his face. He slipped into the baggy sweats and folded the towel before heading back out, the shirt in his hands.

He looked around for edd before showing the shirt over his head. when he looked down at the clothes he now wore he couldn't help but grin. They smelt like edd, and the shirt was skin tight. He was thankful that the pants were baggy, even though they were a bit too short for half his calfs were shown. He didn't mind, knowing that Edd had picked them out for him.

Kevin ran his hands through his hair before heading down the stairs, finding edd on the couch who was deeply enveloped in his book. The book title reading 'the encyclopedia of human diseases'. Kevin smirked as a fond memory flashed through his mind. He vividly remembered Double D helping him get back at Eddy for trashing his place. Pretending to drop Eddy's spare house key and sauntering off. God that was a great day, just thinking about it made him wish he could play that day over. He walked over to him and smirked.

"I swear if you ain't scamming with the eds you are studying. Don't you get tired of it?" Double D looked up at kevin, dramatically gasping and placing his hand against his chest.

"no more then you get tired of working on your bike." He sassed back. kevin grinned, he always liked that Edd was so proud of his ways and defended everything he cared about as well. Even when it came to things he never stood a chance in. Eddy's brother was a prime example. Double D didn't stand a single possible chance against Eddy's big brother but yet he was the first one to pipe up. Edd standing up to the Big brother actually gave him courage to help as well. Kevin brought his mind back to the conversation as he shrugged.

"which is never." he replied.

"precisely. In fact, how is your bike turning out?" Double D asked with honest curiousity. Kevin stepped over to the couch and sat down next to the short lad. Edd closed his book and gently placed it on the table on the side, being sure to place it in the middle of the table so it wouldn't fall over. Edd always was mortified at how books were mistreated, especially the wear and tear that become of said books in the public library.

"Its turning out great, but I'm saving the big bucks for a real bike." kevin grinned widely, his eyes filling with his ambition.

he loved talking about his bike and especially about his soon to be ride. He glanced at Double D, who innocently smiled and seemed to enjoy talking to kevin, even about something that didn't particularly interest him. Kevin leaned foward, resting his elbows on his knees, staring in front of him. "say, Dork, do you ever think about middle school days?" Kevin asked. Double D looked at kevin in surprise and nodded slowly.

"why yes, quite a bit. Things were so different back then. For example I don't think we would ever be talking like this if we were still in middle school." Edd said with a soft chuckle. Kevin grinned and nodded. "But I do remember a couple of times where we would band together to help on a similar cause. Do you remember the booster shot incident?" Double D said with a laugh. "Boy, Eddy never messed with your fears again!" Kevin smirked but inwardly shook at the word 'shot'.

"Crazy how shit changes." Kevin replied with a laugh. He could see the book in the corner of his eye, making him frown. He felt his heart in his stomach as he thought about what he could do. He knew he was at his limit. He wanted to at least try to see if Double D would like him. When an idea came to mind, he bit his lip before slowly asking, "You like learning new things right?"

"well of course." Edd said with a grin. "Its thrilling to learn new things about science or even about other people or places-i enjoy it all." Double D replied. "After all, knowledge is boundless! Every day there is new information—science is a ever-growing organism, just like you and I." Edd continued, his voice cheerful and full of passion.

Kevin bit his lip, he felt so nervous. He wanted to be with Edd, everything about Edd made him smile. Even how he rambled on and on about science and nerdy stuff, he felt himself smile, just listening to the gentle boy the more he thought about being with Edd the more the thought of rejection made him tense and doubt his chances. He knew he had to act now or he'd just give up and then he'd never know. Before he could think any more about it he clenched his fists and shut his eyes.

"then close your eyes." Kevin ordered, trying hard to stay calm, his hands nearly shaking from worry.

"what? wh-" Double D protested, staring at Kevin with a confused look.

"just do it, dork." Kevin interupted getting impatient has his courage was dwindling. Double D frowned but closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"okay, my eyes are closed but I must admit i'm a bit concerned as to why I need to have them closed." Edd complained. Kevin smiled gently at Double D's suspiscion as he sat up and looked over at Edd, who obediantly kept his eyes shut and stayed still. Kevin waited, taking a deep breath trying to calm his nerves.

Before he could change his mind he leaned and turned his body so he sat side ways on the sofa, facing Double D. He held the back of the couch as leverage as he leaned over and pressed his lips against Edd's. Kevin kept his eyes shut tightly and could feel the blood rise in his cheeks and his body tensed, scared now that there was absolutely no turning back.

He felt his heart sink as Edd backed away and got off the couch. Kevin opened his eyes and looked over as eddward reared his hand back and slapped Kevin across the face. Kevin's eyes widened as he realized what had happened. He stayed still, his body uneasy as Kevin looked over at where Eddward stood. The gentle boy seemed to be shaking and his eyes wide with shock as well. Kevin looked away from Double D, staring at the floor as his face stung and turned beat red on one side.

"is this some kind of cruel joke?" Eddward demanded, tears building in Double D's eyes. Kevin quickly stood up, he felt a terrible pit in his stomach, rejection building inside of him. "who put you up to this?" Edd shouted, his voice getting raspy and strained.

Kevin kept his eyes on the ground and bit his lip. He felt like he couldn't breathe, how could Edd think that he was pulling some kind of prank or someone had made him do this? Although he knew he shouldn't expect much more then that. Years of bullying the boy and his friends gave him more then enough bad reputation. But even if he was rejected, Edd needed to know the truth. Even if it didn't matter anymore. Kevin balled his fists up and jerked his head up to stare at Double D, his brows furrowed in, trying hard to get the words out of his mouth.

"Double D, no one put me up to this!" Kevin shouted. "I kissed you because..." he went quiet, his heart in his throat and his face turning red. Geez, so much for strong Jocky kevin. He felt like a pansy, unable to complete his own sentences so he could prove himself to Eddward.

"because what? because you found out my sexual orientation is homosexual, correct? Because its funny to toy with my feelings?" kevin frowned. this wasnt what he wanted to happen at all. He cursed at himself for ruining his chance—if he even had one. But he knew he had to say something before Eddward hated him forever. He could slightly deal with the rejection but not with Eddward hating him. Anything but that.

Kevin ran his hands through his hair aggitatedly and clenched his eyes shut. Who was to say Edd would believe him anyways? He always acted like he liked Nazz. Not to mention his track record wasnt the best when it came to being nice. But he had to say something. He had to try. "Because I Like you!" he shouted finally. The living room went deathly quiet and after bearing the silence for a couple of minutes he opened his eyes and looked at Eddward who stood there in complete shock.

Eddwards face turned red ear to ear once again but he frowned, looking at kevin suspisciously. Kevin didn't blame him for doubting him. He would to if he were in Edd's place. "But aren't you infacutated with Nazz?-y-you-You've always liked girls-" Eddward stuttered, trying to make sense of the situation. Kevin shook his head and took a deep sigh, running his hands over his face before replying.

"I thought so too." Kevin whispered as he stepped closer to Edd. "look, its not easy for me to talk about feelings and shit. So I just took a chance and kissed you." Kevin admitted, looking away blushing a deep red across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. Kevin kept his eyes to side, and he could feel Edd's eyes on him. Kevin just hoped Edd would understand.

"you are serious...you...really like me?" Edd asked slowly. Kevin glanced up at him, nodding, keeping his gaze on Edd's, trying to get some kind of sign on what the nerdy boy was thinking. The silence was killing him, god he hated this suspense. kevin ran his hand over his hair again and moved his weight to his right side. He glanced over at the door, he was starting to feel he overstayed his welcome. With the rejection still burning against him he felt he might as well sit in the rain. It would be better then forcing the gentle boy in trying to let kevin down easily, which he knew was going to come soon. There was no way he could handle Edd trying to sweetly reject him. The would hurt worse then getting slapped in the face again.

"look i get it, you don't like me ba-" Kevin growled but as he turned his head he froze, his eyes wide and staring at Edd whos lips were suddenly against his. Eddward kept his arms tightly against his chest and his eyes clenched shut as tight as they possibly could be. Edd nervously kept still, unsure of what to do. He had read about close interactions of this genre but all the knowledge of technique completely escaped his brain, leaving him completely at a loss. His brows drew in and his face was beat red, embarrassed by not only being so bold but also at his lack of technique.

Kevin couldnt help but smile, Edd looked so cute as he nervously kissed him. The shorter boy was so tense he was practically a stone statue, that is until you got to his legs which shook terribly. Kevin wrapped his arms around Eddward and kissed him back. He ran reasuring hands over Double D's back, and he could feel the boy untensing and drawing deeper into the kiss. Eddward hesitantly wrapped his arms around kevin, still unsure to do but expeirmenting the best he could. He gripping at Kevin's back, holding onto the tight fabric of the borrowed shirt.

This had to be a dream, Kevin thought. There was no way this was actually happening. But even he couldn't imagine Edd's gentle arms around him or his soft lips against his. He felt so at ease with Edd's arms around him. He could stay like this forever and he didn't mind in the slightest. They slowly broke the kiss, both of them glazed over from the kiss. Edd seemed to be light headed as he looked at Kevin with soft eyes. Kevin grinned brightly and blushed lightly.

"Not bad for a beginner." Kevin teased licking his lips and playing with Edd's short black hair near his felt his body shoot a euphoric sensation as Kevin caressed his neck. It took a moment for Edd to bring back his senses and when he did he turned bright red and stared incredulously.

"How dare you, i have read literature on this technique-i am intermediate at the least-not a beginner!" eddward protested. Kevin chuckled and pressed his forehead against Edd's. God he was adorable. Edd was pouting his lips like a child which forced kevin to use all the will power he had in his body not to take the gentle boy and throw him onto the couch and do everything he wanted to the boy.

"you read a book on kissing? did you practice on a pillow too?" Edd's mouth dropped in shock. Which made kevin smile and give him a small peck on his forehead, which made Edd completely melt and calm down. "chill, D. I'm just teasing you." Kevin grinned widely.

"considering our core body temperatures at the moment, chilling isn't possible." Edd retorted gently, a cute smile gracing his features. Edd glanced at Kevin's red cheek and frowned. He lifted his hand and pressed it carefully against Kevin's cheek."I'm sorry I slapped you." Kevin slipped his hand over Double D's and closed his eyes, pressing into his palm.

"you wanna make it up to me?" he asked opening his eyes and licking his lower lip, the mischief glowing in his eyes. Edd paled and quickly used his free hand and gripped his hat defensively.

"If its seeing under my hat you can stop right there, mister!" Edd threatened. Which was hardly a threat, considering he could easily peel the hat off of him, even with Eddward's hand in the way. But Kevin had a more fun idea in mind. Kevin shook his head slowly and gripped edd's hair, pulling his head back gently. Edd gasped gently from the sudden movement and stared at kevin, his eyes glazing over slowly with lust.

"I can think of another way." He murmured. Kevin got another soft gasp from the other boy as he licked up his neck and captured his parted lips for a deeper kiss before Edd could protest at how unsanitary it was to use his tongue against his neck. Kevin held onto the boy tighter, making sure Edd wouldn't drop as the nerdy boy's legs became weak from the kiss. Before things got too heated Kevin broke the kiss, both of them panting heavily. kevin smiled gently and let go of Edd's hair and traced the boy's spine with long movements, which made Edd blush and untense. "Now we are even." Edd glanced down and then back up smiling then he bit his lip, his gap tooth sticking out slightly.

"I don't think that kiss has completely paid my dept to you...maybe another one will make us even?" Edd offered with a playful smile. The red haired boy looked at Edd with an impressed smirk, reaching down and gripping Eddward's pert ass making him jump and give a raspy gasp. God he loved every reaction Edd had, and his playfullness just turned him on even more. There were so many things he wanted to do with the Dorky boy but there was something he had to do first. Kevin looked to the side and bit his lip, trying to form the right words in his mind.

When Edd started giggling he looked at him confused, tilting his head to the side. The boy just smiled brightly up at him and took Kevin's hand and held it tightly with both of his hands. "Yes, kevin, i will be more then willing to go out with you." Edd said with a bright smile.

Kevin smirked and and leaned down, pressing his forehead against Edd's. God, Edd was perfect. And now Eddward was perfectly his. "good because I wasn't going to accept a no anyways." Kevin said with a smirk. "now about that kiss..."

Alright, so this is my first shot at Kevedd, I purposely left it kinda open ended so if you guys like it and you want more, let me know and I can write more on this.

So please let me know if you want me to continue this!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
